Maquillage
by Takara Hatake
Summary: Un défi : Kankurô et Ino... Ensemble ? Oulà... A vous de voir !


Bonjour à tous ! Voilà, ma sœur m'a mise au défi d'écrire un Kankurô/Ino… Et je ne résiste jamais aux défis. Alors, voilà ! Attention, c'est extrêmement délirant…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kankurô se baladait dans les ruelles sombres de Konoha.

Le centre-ville ne lui plaisait pas. C'était trop animé, il rencontrait toujours des gens agaçants qui commençaient à lui taper la discute. D'habitude, ça ne lui posait pas de problème, mais là… Il avait envie d'être tranquille, pour rêver. A une kunoichi aux cheveux blonds.

Il croisait quelques passants occasionnels. Dans des rues qu'il ne connaissait pas. Rien ne pouvait l'arracher à ses pensées, pour une fois.

Dommage. S'il avait été un peu plus sur ses gardes, il aurait pu éviter de se prendre un coup sur la tête par derrière.

°°°°°°°°

Quand il se réveilla, il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de rester allongé dans la poussière, à écarquiller les yeux bêtement. Au début. Enfin, il se remit sur son séant, massant la magnifique bosse qui s'épanouissait sur son crâne, et regarda où il se trouvait.

Attendez, il devait y avoir un problème. Comment était-il arrivé en plein centre-ville de Konoha ?

Prenant conscience de la multitude de regards curieux dont il était la cible, il se leva à la hâte, et commença à marcher tranquillement comme si de rien n'était. Pas la peine de provoquer des questions gênantes auxquelles il ne pourrait même pas répondre…

Durant la demi-heure suivante, il croisa bon nombre de connaissances qui, le voyant arriver, s'arrêtaient net avec des yeux ronds éclataient de rire ou lui tapotaient l'épaule d'un air compatissant suivant les caractères. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui lui arrivait… Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre son propre frère, Gaara du Désert. **(Mon chouchou, Yay !) **

« Tu ne devrais pas t'y prendre comme ça, même si tu es timide, Kankurô. Tu as une tête de demeuré. »

Et avec ça, il continua son chemin.

Kankurô en resta bouche bée au milieu de la rue. Qu'est- ce qui se passait, enfin ?

Il fut soudain pris d'un doute.

_Où était le miroir le plus proche ?_

Il courut vers le coin de la rue, où se trouvait une boutique de fleurs, avec des miroirs sur la devanture.

« Oh, non ! »

Son reflet horrifié ouvrait des grands yeux. Et, accessoirement, il était écrit au stylo indélébile, sur son front :

« Je suis fou amoureux d'Ino Yamanaka ! »

Il restait les bras ballants, la mâchoire par terre, à se demander comment il n'avait pas pu être foudroyé par le ridicule.

Mais très vite, il eut bien d'autres préoccupations en tête.

Ino Yamanaka en personne venait de sortir de la boutique de fleurs. De chez elle, quoi.

Il tenta de s'échapper avant qu'elle ne le voit, mais peine perdue…

« Salut, Kankurô ! »

Là, il fut bien obligé de s'arrêter. Et sans qu'il sût comment, elle se retrouva face à lui…

Son sourire avenant se transforma en une expression choquée. Puis, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, et… Il se prit son poing dans la figure.

« Espèce de… De… Tu… Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais faire quelque chose d'aussi cruel ! »Elle aurait voulu dire bien d'autres choses, mais elle ne put que tourner les talons et s'éloigner… Stupide envie de pleurer…

Kankurô la regarda partir en courant, les bras ballants. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Mais elle s'en allait, là !

Sans comprendre comment, il se lança à sa poursuite. Pas question qu'elle s'en aille sans qu'il ait pu lui expliquer qu'il ne pigeait rien à ce qui se passait !

Elle courait sans trop savoir où, et se retrouva, par la force de l'habitude, sur son terrain d'entraînement. C'est là qu'il la rattrapa… Il la saisit par les épaules, et l'obligea à lui faire face. Elle commença à lui frapper dans la poitrine (elle était un peu trop petite), et il commença à s'expliquer malgré cette inconfortable situation.

« Ino, je… Arrête de me taper… Je n'ai aucune idée de comment… Aïe… C'est arrivé… Tu me fais mal… »

A la fin, il finit par perdre patience, et décidé d'employer les grands moyens. C'est-à-dire qu'il lâcha son épaule droite, attrapa son menton, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_J'aurais dû faire ça plus tôt…_

Surtout que, se rendit-il soudainement compte, elle répondait à son baiser… Avec enthousiasme.

Et soudain, elle brisa le contact, et se dégagea. Avec un sourire, elle recula, sortit de son sac un miroir et un bâton de rouge à lèvre, et d'une main décidée, écrivit sur son propre front : « Je sors avec Kankurô du Désert. »

Après quoi, elle reprit leur activité première.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Du haut del'arbre qui les surplombait, Gaara du Désert et Shikamaru Nara échangèrent une chaleureuse poignée de main. Ce n'était pas rien de, d'un côté, assommer son frère, et de l'autre, rabattre Ino Yamanaka hors de sa boutique…

_**Owari**_

**Alors ? Bizarre, vous étiez prévenus ! Ca vous a plu ? Une petite review pour me récompenser ?**

**Takara.**


End file.
